


Doe-eyed

by Marco912



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marco912/pseuds/Marco912
Summary: AO3上Doe-eyed翻译版（标题翻译暂时没什么好的点子）
Relationships: Azula & The Gaang (Avatar), Azula & Ursa (Avatar), Azula & Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 1





	Doe-eyed

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Doe-eyed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20565005) by [OldeShoestrings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldeShoestrings/pseuds/OldeShoestrings). 



第一章

11岁的阿祖拉站在母亲床边。母亲盯着她的脸，好像要把她的面孔印刻在眼眸中一般。没有血，但是屋内的积氲的空气散发着浓烈的、疾病的气息。阿祖拉脑海中唯一的想法就是“ _母亲她，是不是要死了？”_

可是，母亲看上去似乎一点也不在意。

“看啊，阿祖拉，来瞧瞧你的弟弟。”母亲温柔地说道。阿祖拉沉默地向母亲怀里的襁褓望去，她眨着眼，端详着母亲怀里的这个宝宝。

她以前见过婴儿，吵闹、惹人烦、还犟。天真无邪的小怪物，看着都令她讨厌。

但是，她的亲弟弟？怎么讨厌得起来呢。

她这刚生下来的弟弟，是那么的 _娇小_ 。

胖嘟嘟的小脸蛋，胖嘟嘟的小手指，慢慢地拽拉着母亲的袍子。他打哈欠的时候，小小的嘴唇就像粉色的花朵般，他小小的头就这么突然又钻回了母亲的胸前。

实在太小太小了。她的弟弟绝对活不下去，母亲应该就这么让他永远睡去的，仁慈、迅速、毫无痛苦。

但一想到弟弟会死，可怖的绝望就填满了阿祖拉的胸膛。

“他…额，好小啊。”阿祖拉敷衍般地说。母亲小声地咯咯笑起来。

她“嘶”地缓缓吸了口气，脸色变得越发苍白。纵然不情愿，纵然母女间从未有过温情的话语，阿祖拉还是迟疑着，握住了母亲的手。母亲惊讶地看着她，笑了，拉过阿祖拉的手，亲了亲她的指节。

“我的乖女儿啊，都已经长大了呀，我真为你骄傲”母亲细声道。

有那么一瞬间，阿祖拉几乎相信了她。

“来，”母亲把孩子交到她跟前。阿祖拉犹豫了。

“没关系，他很轻的，也不会咬人。”母亲虚弱地开着玩笑。

阿祖拉没有生气，王位的继承人从来不会生气。

母亲又笑了。“我只是开玩笑啦，别生气。”

“我没有生—”阿祖拉刚开口，但叹了口气，不再继续。克制。克制。这女人是我的母亲，不是敌人。“把那小子给我。”

母亲微笑着，轻轻把孩子交给阿祖拉。她慌了神——不过也就一下，很快她稳住身体，小心地把宝宝抱在手上。

母亲直接把孩子递到了阿祖拉胸前，她几乎感觉不到这孩子的重量。

“小心，阿祖拉。”

“我知道。”阿祖拉平淡地回应，不过双眼一直没离开这个宝宝。他在怀里蹬着小腿，轻声抽噎，不舒服地挣扎着。然后他又打了个哈欠，看向她，不过这次，他总算睁开了双眼。阿祖拉看到了一双熟悉的，和她一样的眼睛。

宝宝咯咯地笑了一下，不再抽泣，慢慢地，慢慢地，伸出小小的双手戳阿祖拉的下巴，好奇地抓着她的脸。阿祖拉就这么专注地看着。

她的弟弟“啊”得笑了一声，好像在打招呼一般。

 _你好呀_ ，阿祖拉想开口，又怕吓到这小家伙。

她一手抱着孩子，另一只手（有点犹豫地）捏了捏弟弟的脸颊。拇指略过他的眼睛和鼻子，她体会着这份柔软，和无常的温暖。他紧紧依偎着阿祖拉。

嘴唇在颤抖。

她不知道怎么表述：一想到无法将它拥入怀中，就无比心痛；就像有萤火虫在身体内一般，心痒、心暖，无论如何也想守住这份温柔。

她不知道怎么表述，但她确信，就算烧光这个世界，她也会保护弟弟。

_母亲，你终于给了我一件有意义的东西。_

阿祖拉把他抱得跟紧了。她没有哭。她是公主。她不会哭。

“他叫什么？”阿祖拉的声音有些颤抖，母亲没有察觉。

沉吟着，母亲的脸色一刻比一刻苍白。“你来给他取名字吧。”

“可是—”

“阿祖拉。”母亲挽着她的手臂。“你来给他取名字，以后，就得由你来照顾，来爱他了。”

阿祖拉低头看着年幼的弟弟，他嘬着的手指满是口水。就这么自然地开口了“祖寇，就叫他祖寇吧。”

祖寇“吱”的回应了一声。阿祖拉低头刮了刮他的鼻子，祖寇生气似的呜咽起来，好像反抗般地把沾满口水的手指伸到阿祖拉眼前。阿祖拉——火烈国的公主吓得头往后一仰，“噫！”

母亲呵呵笑了起来，慢慢地，睡着了。双眼颤颤闭上，不再发出声息，连细语都没有。

生平第一次，阿祖拉真正感觉到了害怕——那种孩子知道自己将要永远失去母亲的害怕。

她没有呼唤母亲的名字，就这么抱着祖寇，坐在床边，她就这么抱着祖寇，好像他是世界上最宝贵、最脆弱的东西。

他确实是。

（不过她永远不会大声承认。）

当祖寇有一天长大了， 他会问起母亲，阿祖拉很肯定。虽然她不认为自己有了解母亲到可以给祖寇讲她生前的各种故事，但是没关系。

她会告诉祖寇，母亲爱他胜过世上的一切。阿祖拉默默起誓，她会用自己的方式，保护弟弟，她会永远疼爱祖寇。她保证，会坚守承诺。

此刻，她不是王位的继承人，不是敖载的女儿。此刻，她只是阿祖拉，尔姝的女儿，祖寇的姐姐。

阿祖拉深吸了一口气，望向祖寇。他嘟囔着回望着。她郑重地叫了声弟弟的名字，“祖寇。”

弟弟高兴地笑了，姐姐也终于，露出了一抹温柔的微笑。

母亲再也没有醒来回应他们的笑声。


End file.
